Chloe
by mataulvr
Summary: a young girl, get in an accident and a certain autobot saves her- after they start to like each other and through hard ships who knows love might preval... this is the third instalment to my series of getting all of the autobots girlfriends hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I am brain dead but I wanted to put this up, please forgive the shortness of it all, it will get longer, so here is Chloe…**

Chloe lived a lonely life, she wasn't at all like other kids, and she had not lived like other kids either. Chloe was an orphan, one who just seemed unable to find a home. She traveled from foster home to foster home, she just never could fit in. it wasn't that she was gothic- no she was a normal person. Chloe couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, she actually considered herself quite unique. Clhoe happened to be gifted with two different eyes one of her eyes was brown whilst the other was a dark blue. She had a skinny face and black hair which hung in her eyes, it reached to her mid-back. She had a strong athletic build, and was gifted with the talent of running. She was the fastest out of all the schools she had been to. Chloe was proud of her accomplishments in school but not proud with herself in family matters, she tried to fit in, she truly did, but it never really worked out.

Chloe was staying with some elders with kind hearts, Chloe really liked them. One day whilst she was getting ready for school the phone rang. She picked it up and heard her least favorite voice in the whole wide world.

Her lip quivered "but I like it here"

The voice on the other line tried to be sympathetic "im sorry but they just can't afford it" she hung up the phone and went back to her room. Chloe started to pack- this was just more bad luck.

Chloe was moved in with a writer who lived far off in the forest. Every thing there was silent and boring. The writer of course found all sorts of life in this place of hers. Chloe was alone once more. It was the weekend and Chloe was bored out of her mind, the forest looked inviting from her window, but unfortunately it was raining. That was when something dawned on her- when had rain ever stopped her, she would go out side any ways. Chloe put on her jacket and ran outside.

The forest held large trees, with even larger rocks. All the more inviting. Smiling Chloe ran into the forest deeper, the rain was coming down in a steady stream; her hair was now plastered to her forehead. But that didn't matter; the forest was beautiful and smelled amazing. The freshness filled her senses and overtook her. Had Chloe been watching where she was going she would have seen the small cliff she was heading toward. She didn't know that until it was too late.

Chloe just kept on walking, until suddenly she slipped, she opened her eyes and saw her body riding down a slide made purely out of rocks and wet grass. Mud hit her face and small rocks bit into her butt and legs. Chloe screamed and screamed some more, this wasn't supposed to happen! Soon the soft grass passing became scarce and she now hit only rocks and mud. Then something came into her vision which made her gasp, at that moment she was like a deer in the head lights paralyzed, she was on a collision coarse at high speeds strait towards a massive rock.

Chloe turned around and started to grab at any thing, but at she caught was mud and small rocks. The skin from her belly was going raw and was soon peeling, but that didn't matter. Her legs were much the same anyways. Chloe turned around and saw nothing but rock. Then she hit it careening of off it and still continuing her decent down the cliff. On her way down she hit many rock ricocheting of almost every one. Finally her death slide was finished and miraculously she was still alive.

Chloe was at the bottom of the hill in a heap, a small puddle of blood was forming at her forehead and her skin was leaking blood just a little, all of her skin was raw, ripped and torn. She was unconscious; he blood was going in steady streams now. Had Chloe been conscious she would have felt a large hand wrap around her small body and cradle her to its chest. Had she have opened her eyes she would have seen a concerned face, one that was a robot.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was vibrating ever so slightly; Chloe opened her eyes and found that she was in a cab. She figured that someone had found her and was bringing her home but when she looked at the driver's seat she knew she had a problem. There was no one in the driver's seat… her eyes flicked to the road; in front of her another semi was driving slowly. The semi she was in expertly maneuvered around the other semi and moved back into the right lane. Chloe sat back in her seat, this was weird… the semi knew how to avoid traffic… something was going on. She considered the fact that she might be getting punked but that really didn't seem a possibility in her condition. That's when she remembered what happened; Chloe looked down and assessed what she could in her current position. She was curled up in a ball and very comfortable, the cab was very spacious. At the moment her butt felt tender and her legs felt as if they were on fire now that she thought about it, silently cursing herself for thinking about them, her mere thought triggered pain. Her thoughts moved to her arms and well… you get the picture.

The truck seemed to sense her movements and noticeably slowed down. Chloe looked around, why was the semi stopping? Finally it pulled to a full stop, Chloe looked around, this was getting weirder by the minute, little did she know…

Suddenly a voice filled the cab "are you alright?"

Chloe jumped "who said that?" she cried out.

"don't be afraid" said the voice "I mean you no harm" it was a low comforting voice one that made Chloe somewhat relax.

"im not afraid" she said defiantly

The voice chuckled "you took quite a fall there, are you alright?" he asked the question again.

Chloe nodded and said "where are you?"

The voice laughed softly and Chloe couldn't help but notice that the cab shook with the voice. "do you really want to know?" Chloe nodded vigorously "alright I'll show you in just a little bit" the minutes passed by like hours, she wanted to see where this voice came from.

Once they had reached a clearing in a nearby forest, the voice asked Chloe to get out and sit in the grass. Chloe obliged half dragging her body and half walking, once her weary body was sitting comfortably in the grass did she look at the semi expectantly.

The voice came once more "don't be afraid I wont hurt you a promise" with that the semi began to change. Gears grinded and metal slid over to reveal more. And soon a large metal robot stood in front of Chloe.

Her eyes widened in fear but then she remembered the bots promise- would he keep it? He seemed kind enough- how Chloe could tell she would never know.

"do you trust me?" asked the robot.

Chloe tilted her head "I don't know, I know you wont hurt me but im not sure if I can trust you" the robot half shrugged. That was good enough for him. "who are you?" asked Chloe.

"my name is Optimus Prime, im the leader of the Autobots"

Chloe straitened she had heard stuff about robots on the news, though she had never actually believed it, now here was her proof.

"thank you for saving me" Chloe didn't know what else to say.

Optimus kneeled down in front of her "will you be ok?"

Chloe shrugged "all I need is some rest"

Optimus nodded "I know where you can get that" Chloe smiled.

Above them the sky grew even darker but the sound of jet engines close to ground was unmistakable. Optimus straightened out, he then looked down at Chloe, there was and urgency in his voice which made her do as she asked. She hid in some near by bushes which gave her a clear view of the clearing.

Optimus had his hands clenched into fists at his side, his head was raised and her was staring toward the sky. Chloe didn't have a clue as to what was going on but when she looked at Optimus's ready stance she knew it wasn't good. Then out of no where a jet came, except it wasn't a jet but another robot. Chloe thought it was another of Optimus's friends but when the two started to tackle each other she knew it was a good idea to stay hidden.

"Prime, what are you doing her all alone" the jet jeered Optimus. They shot punches at each other as the jet continued to throw insults at Optimus. Chloe knew those were meant to throw him off but it wasn't working. Chloe knew karate and knew some of the moves being pulled though she guessed they were just making it up as they went.

A few more minutes of punching and then it seemed that both realized that they had legs to kick with. Optimus twisted his body so that the arm of the jet was over his shoulder, she leaned forward taking the jet with him. The jet was smashed to the ground hard. The groaning signified her was down and out… for the moment. Optimus looked into the forest hoping the girl hadn't run off. Chloe walked out and clapped

"I give you a 7 out of 10"

Optimus looked down at her, for a moment the jet was forgotten. "only a seven?"

"style was lacking" was Chloe's only reason. Optimus transformed and opened his door so that Chloe could get inside. Once in Optimus drove off.

"by the way I never got your name" Optimus said this.

Chloe looked out the window "my name is Chloe" both were silent for a while until Chloe asked "where are you taking me?"

"to the base, I want Ratchet to look at you, even though you may look fine your still hurt and need attention. I'll bring you back home in the morning." Chloe shrugged, she wasn't going to be missed so all was alright with her.

They drove for a few hours and finally reached a broken down factory, Chloe stepped outside she took a survey of the outside and turned to look at Optimus "that's it?" she asked somewhat disappointed. She had expected some huge sweet, awesome base with a high tech security system.

Optimus looked down at her and shrugged "yah this is it" he knew it wasn't much but soon it would be a large defensive system with high security system and massive guns. Oh yes it would be nice.

Little did the two know they were thinking the same thing. Once inside her expectations were dampened even more, there were spare parts everywhere, some overturned boxes and a few bits and bobs. She sighed, this place needed a make over.

They had reached the med lab, and once inside a girl greeted Chloe. She had shoulder length blond hair and sea green eyes. She had introduced herself as Nikkei. Chloe nodded, Ratchet gently pushed Nikkei aside.

"what's the matter with her Optimus" he asked. Optimus explained and soon Chloe was examined. Once declared that she was healthy and rest was the only thing that they could do for now. Chloe was ushered into a room where another girl was, she had waist length brown hair and introduced herself as Aella. She then showed her a bed and left the room. Chloe was in bed quite comfortably and soon she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron was pissed, his armies lie in ruins and it was that stupid Auto-bites fault- he would pay if it was the last thing he did. Megatron walked out of his throne room to asses the damage.

"Bastard" he muttered under his breath, his prized Bazooka was gone now along with most of his army, and it sucked. His base was destroyed and Megatron only had a few bots left at his deposal. Starscream was left though badly injured, Brawl had lost one of his arms but he was still on line, Blackout had been covered by dead decepticons and he was un harmed. Other than that every one else was dead- a scan had proved that. The decepticons gathered around Megatron- they needed to hear about what was going to happen next.

"We need a new base" Megatron stated

Starscream was baffled "what's the matter with this one?"

Megatron clasped his hands behind his back and started to pace. "Has it ever occurred to you that the autobots know the position of this base and due to that information they have foiled our plans not once but twice!" the decepticons thought that over.

"Well this is stupid" Brawl offered "we need a new base"

Megatron tried not to lose his patience "I just said that"

"But where?" asked Starscream.

"Anywhere!" exclaimed Megatron "any ideas?"

Blackout remained silent, but he did show a picture of where the next base should be. The decepticons nodded- it was a good idea, they soon got to work.

Chloe groaned, the light filtered through her eyelids making it impossible to sleep. She had slept for a few good hours and was now awake. Slowly she sat up and stretched her back grateful for the sound of pops that followed loosening her back quite a bit. The same process was done to her neck. Once she was all good and stretched Chloe got up to greet the new day. Looking down she saw that her clothes were all rumpled and groaned inwardly, she ran a hand down them trying to smooth them out but it proved useless, she would have to make due for now. Slowly she made her way out of the room and found herself in a large hallway. No one was around so she decided to explore, the first room Chloe came up one empty save for a few spare parts. The next was completely loaded with guns and other weapons. Also a small bed was in the corner, next to the bed lie a bag and a few clothes were strewn about. The next room was much the same but instead of guns a series of hammers and other items were lined up neatly. That room too had a bed.

The next room was occupied by the two girls Chloe had met the other day, they sat around a large table and were eating. Chloe came up to the table and also sat down. The girls smiled and offered her some toast which she gladly took. After drinking and eating her fill Chloe got up to put her dishes away. Aella and Nikkei had talked to her and she actually felt a part of something at the moment.

"hey do you guys want to go swimming?" asked Nikkei. Chloe nodded and Aella pumped her fist into the air.

Soon the girls were in a lake clothes and all, they swam about splashing each other and playing games. The fun lasted until two bots came out yelling for Nikkei and Aella. Ratchet and Ironhide scanned the area and found the girls easily. The walked up to the water edge and called for the girls.

"Aella you have school tomorrow I got to take you back" called Ironhide. Ratchet called much the same thing to Nikkei. Chloe tilted her head.

"where do you guys go to school?" the girls answered and Chloe smiled, I was supposed to go to that school on Monday, do you suppose I could get a lift.

Aella giggled "you can't ask me, you have to ask them" she jutted her thumb back towards the bots.

Chloe smiled "will you help me ask?" the two nodded and the three girls made their way to the bots.

"Ironhide" called Aella, she ran up to his leg and hugged it s best she could. Ironhide tilted his head,

"this is new, you never show affection in front of others" Aella blushed but said nothing "what do you want?" asked Ironhide.

"Can you give Chloe a lift too?"

Ironhide shrugged "I don't see why not" the girls cheered and made their way back into the base, they had to change out of their wet clothes. Chloe would have to borrow for the clothes she had on were the only ones she had.

The girls changed, Chloe wore blue jeans with a hoodie which was far to big for her. Aella was dressed much the same except she wore cargo pants, they were the only things she had left. Nikkei wore a purple t-shirt that said 'tuning you out' and red shorts. It was apparent that neither of the girls cared for fashion. Chloe had some care, she had to make a good first impression, for when she went to new schools she wanted to have some friends. It seemed that here it wouldn't be hard.

Ironhide and Ratchet had Transformed and Nikkei and Aella got into their respective bots, Chloe got in with Aella. The girls chatted on the way, both found that they had opposite likes im most things but in others they had full agreement. They drove until they had passed the mall, the school and ended up at Aella's house. Aella and Nikkei were extremely nervous. Chloe had been filled in, the last encounter Aella had with her parents was introducing her boyfriend Ironhide to them. Both had fainted and now every one was wondering as to how her parents would take it.

Aella got out and made her way to the front door, she rang it and her father opened the door.

"Aella?" his voice was gruff and full of emotion. "what are you doing here?"

Aella rubbed her toe into the ground, "can I and some friends stay over for the night, we need to go to school tomorrow"

Her father nodded "of course, don't stay up to late" Aella was about to make her way back to Ironhide to get her friends but her father stopped her. "if he makes you happy, he is fine with me. Though I imagined you with a human"

Aella smiled and threw her hands around her father embracing him lovingly "oh thank you!" she held onto him for a few moments more and then let go. He father smiled encouragingly and Aella smiled back. She went to get her friends and Ironhide and Ratchet promised to wait for them right where they were.

Nikkei made herself right at home and Chloe stared around, she had never been to friend's house before- what was she suppose to do? Aella grabbed her by the shoulders and stuffed a drink into her hand.

"what's mine is yours, make yourself at home" Chloe sat down on a couch and the girls flicked on the TV. Aella put in a movie and soon they were into a high octane story with great characters and lots of killing- the best type of movie. As soon as the movie ended the doorbell rang. Aella went to get it and soon she came back in with two men. Chloe didn't recognize them but Aella explained for her.

"this is Ironhide and Ratchet, in human mode they are holograms, they wanted to watch a movie with us, they were bored outside" after they had made themselves comfortable they started another movie. This movie was a mystery.

The movie went on, and soon they were into the movie making guesses as to who the criminal was. They happened to be at the unmasking of the criminal. The detective swirled around the room his trench coat moved a few seconds after him.

"and so with my skills, and evidence I have discovered many things" every one in the movie verse and in Aella's living room leaned in close, every one was into the movie, as the detective continued his lengthy explanation as to who the killer was. "and so with that evidence I have discovered that…" the detective paused for effect. "the killer is-" the door bell happened to ring at that point, the killers name was unheard, the credits then started.

"NO!" cried Ratchet and Nikkei.

"Rewind it" called Ironhide

"Who is it?" called Chloe. Aella scrambled fro the remote, she rewound the tape and the detective started again.

"The killer is-"again the door bell rang, and once more the killers name went unheard. Every once groaned. Aella paused the tape and went to get the door. Ironhide heard the door being opened and flinched when a loud squeal was heard.

Laura had come. "oh Aella, you're here, I have missed you, I have missed you very much!" Aella came back into the room with Laura trailing behind her. Chloe's first impression of Laura was Barbie come back to life. She acted like one too, Laura had excessive amounts of makeup on her face, her clothes were far to exposing for anyone's liking. She was an absolute nuisance, Chloe could see that, every on averted their eyes, Ironhide gave Aella a look of sympathy. Laura sat herself down in the spot that was once Aella's; she snuggled up to Ironhide who scooted away from her. Aella sat down next to Ironhide before Laura could make another move.

"Lets find out who the killer is" Nikkei squirmed excitedly. Aella was about to reach for the remote but Laura had grabbed it.

"You seriously can't be watching this sort of stuff" she said looking pointedly at the screen.

Aella sighed "can I have the remote, you only have to endure forty seconds" Laura sighed, she handed over the remote and Aella rewound it and the detective started again. "The killer is-"once again they didn't hear it, but this time it was because it was Laura had sneezed.

"Sorry" she mumbled Nikkei was shaking with anger, Ratchet had to hold her still.

"Laura, I m asking you to shut… up" Nikkei gritted her teeth while saying this. Laura shrugged her shoulders.

The detective started once more "the killer is… the Butler" the credits started and every one settled in their seats.

"I thought it was the fat guy" Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded "I thought so too"

Nikkei shrugged "I thought it was the rich woman" Aella smiled she didn't even guess. Chloe smiled back at her.

Laura scoffed: I knew who it was, I knew even after watching the first few seconds of that movie" every one stared at her. "Now we get to watch a real movie" Laura went up to the movie rack and brought down one of Aella's mothers movies.

Every one groaned, would this girl ever just go away? Chloe slumped inwardly, she might have been girly in appearance ways but one thing she hated was chick flicks, they bored the eyes out of her head. Chloe didn't mind any of the high action movies, she didn't mind being in high action herself. Chloe was not a material girl; she knew that if some of her clothes got dirty it was ok- that was what washing machines were for. If some of her clothes ripped that was ok to, that was what sowing machines were for.

The movie was put in and within five minutes every one but Laura was asleep. Nikkei was draped over Ratchet, Ironhide had fallen over and his head rested on Nikkei's thigh. Aella was in his arms and Chloe was somewhere in the middle. Laura on the other hand had a box of tissues and was sniffing loudly. The movie ended still every one save for Laura was asleep. She looked toward them with a frown. She was going to have to wake them up and make them watch it all over again, they had to see how good the movie was. Slowly she crept around the mass of bodies and shook Ironhide awake. He jerked and Aella fell from his arms down to the floor. His jerk had caused a domino effect on every one else. Nikkei fell to the floor and Ratchet soon fell on top of her.

"Wazgoinon" Chloe said under the tangle of bodies that now were on top of her. Laura stood up to her full height.

"You missed a great movie" she said pointedly. "im going to start it over so you can see it" every one groaned and Ironhide sagged his shoulders, he was going to help Aella up but he lost his balance and fell on top of the group making the dog pile complete. Laura tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on, we have to watch it, and no falling asleep" every one grudgingly got up and sat in their respective spots. Laura switched it on and the movie began.

Every one was yawning but they did as they were told, no one wanted to face Laura's wrath. They were midway through the drama/ romance, when the main hot guy got shot; Ironhide had the nerve to laugh. Laura paused the movie and got up in front of the huge screen.

"How could you laugh" she said between tears. "It's so sad! He got shot and his love doesn't even know"

Ironhide was stupid enough to point out the fact that he _just_ got shot and phone calls couldn't have been made in that amount of time. If looks could kill Ironhide would be dead on the floor twitching from the look Laura gave him. She haughtily sat back down and started the movie again. The movie ended a half hour later. The hot guy and the hot woman making out passionately. Ironhide raised an eyebrow. Ratchet yawned and Chloe extended her legs.

Laura smiled, "that was a wonderful movie wasn't it?" every one nodded. "now who picks next movie?"

Nikkei stood up "enough movies" every one agreed.

"lets sleep" yawned Chloe. She threw her head back and used the couch as a bed and a pillow.

Laura stood up "how can you be tired its only six?"

"side effects of chick flicks" grunted Ratchet, he too made himself comfy. Nikkei climbed back onto the couch and sat next to Ratchet. He threw his arm over her. Ironhide set his back against the arm rest and Aella who was lying half on top of him half on the couch was next to him already asleep. Chloe used Aella's legs as a pillow and Ratchet's legs and her legs rests. Soon every one was asleep.

Aella's mother came in a few hours later. Laura was sitting on a stool watching another movie and when she saw the group of people on her couch she gasped. She dropped her groceries causing some glass to break. Laura jumped, she lost her balance and fell of the stool.

"oh Mrs. I was just watching a movie and they fell asleep. Sorry" her mother shrugged.

"I think its time I drove you home" Laura nodded, the movie was turned off and the couch group was liberated.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

**Hello! Im really sorry I haven't updated this story for a while and once more you'll be disappointed. Im having trouble with my Chloe story, you see. Its not writers block but I have come up with two ways to take my story, im torn between the two and I would like your feedback. **

**My first option is the story to be like all of the others, she gets captured Optimus saves her some how and they fall in love- all is well.**

**Or**

**I had a murder mystery fit into this story quite nicely, I get to kill people and have a decepticon get a girlfriend, and Optimus and Chloe fall in love. **

**The choice is yours… **

**I will let you guy have five days and which ever choice has the most I will put that into my story, your help is most appreciated. **

**Thx -Sam **


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was so very comfy, she hadn't slept like this in ages

**Ok mostly every one wanted the murder mystery so I decided to do it, hope you enjoy. **

Chloe was so very comfy, she hadn't slept like this in ages. It was nice to feel rested. Every one else around her also felt rested, but their comfortableness came at and end when Aella's father shook them all awake.

"honey" he prodded Aella. "time to get up" Aella moaned and sat up.

"what time is it?"

"time to get up" her father gently said. He then moved away, Aella was left to wake up her friends.

'wake up" Aella said. Nikkei stirred. Ratchet opened an eye and Chloe draped a hand over her head. Soon every one was up and standing, all except for Ironhide. The girls left Ratchet they had to get ready and so he was charged with waking Ironhide up. Poking him in the chest didn't work. Every thing he tried didn't work. Until he had an idea…

Ratchet snuck outside and ran to Ironhide's original form. Pulling back his leg he kicked Ironhide sharply in the bumper. Inside a howl of surprise came, Ratchet smirked and went back in.

"sorry about that" he said as Ironhide rubbed his butt. Finally the girls came down. All of them wore Aella's clothes and looked nice. They nodded at the two bots and went outside. Chloe decided to stay with Ironhide as they drove to the school. Once parked the girls made their way to the office where Chloe signed in and was given her schedule. Once out of the office the girls headed their separate ways and went to classes.

Chloe was in her English class, she sat in the very back and listened to the teacher drone on and on. propping her head up he looked out side and longed to be there, next to Ironhide and Ratchet, she also wished the other bots were there, she knew that would be fun. But now school was started and she had no choice. Classes went by slowly and finally it was time for lunch. The three girls had planned to meet up by the Autobots. Chloe bought her lunch, a sandwich and lemonade. She then ran to the Autobots. But what she saw made her smile, now there were three familiar cars. The Two were Ratchet and Ironhide but the other was a Blue and red semi. Optimus had come.

Chloe ran up to them and smiled "hey guys"

"Hello" chorused the Autobots back. Aella and Nikkei soon joined them, a nice picnic had then started. Chloe sat contentedly in front of Optimus. It was nice having him there. They conversed over many things, such as new classes or the upcoming holiday. Easter break was coming and Aella and Nikkei couldn't wait. They wanted to take the Autobots on their first ever camping trip. At the moment that was the topic of discussion. Chloe smiled and listened in. when her name was mentioned she jumped.

"you want me to come?" she looked bewildered.

Aella "duhed" and continued on with their plans.

Optimus's voice softly asked Chloe "what's the matter why are you so surprised?"

Chloe blushed "well you see im some one who moves around a lot. So ive never had enough time to make good friends, so this whole camping thing is new to me" Optimus ah ha'd and said nothing more.

Chloe listened to the conversation between bot and human and marveled at how all of this seemed normal. A few days ago she thought she was going crazy; Chloe pinched herself just to be sure. She felt the pain and winced this was real. The warning bell rang and Aella kissed Ironhide's hood goodbye. Nikkei did the same to Ratchet. Chloe waved good bye and went to her history class.

The day went by far to slow, Chloe wanted to hang out with her new found friends. She felt happy and that was something she rarely felt. It was the last period which was math. She sat in her spot in the back next to the window. Somehow she had managed to open it with out anyone noticing, a soft breeze blew across her face. At the moment she didn't hear anything she was lost in her own thoughts. When suddenly a piece of paper hit her head, jerking she looked around for the culprit but all of the students were looking at the teacher in a bored stupor.

She picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, a note was written in it. It read: hey new kid- busy after school?

Chloe looked around, and then she saw a boy looking at her, he looked at the note and back at her, he winked and shoved his pen in his mouth. Chloe was disgusted. She shook her head and went back to her thoughts. Soon the bell rang, Chloe, grateful rushed outside. But before she could make it to the Autobots a hand roughly grabbed her around the waist.

"Why not- we could have fun" it was the boy in the class that had thrown the note. Chloe tried to detach herself from the boy but he proved to be too strong.

Optimus watched with growing anger, he watched Chloe struggle to get away from the human boy, but he held firmly and drew her closer to him. After a few more seconds Optimus activated his hologram, he pushed open the door and walked out.

Chloe recognized Optimus immediately, she tried to pull away from the guy but he still held her.

"Let go of her" Optimus harshly spoke to the boy.

The boy smiled "make me" Optimus jerked his head down and looked at Chloe- she got the message and ducked. The boy never saw the fist heading straight for his face. With that Chloe was let go, Optimus grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the boy.

"thanks" breathed Chloe. Optimus shrugged.

"it was nothing" Chloe smiled and got into his cab. Aella soon came out, Laura was trailing behind her.

"oi vey" muttered Chloe, she ran a hand down her face.

Laura's voice was then heard screaming "what do you mean your going on a camping trip?" Aella shrugged and got in Ironhide. Laura looked at Optimus and snorted "who ever drives that is a dork" Optimus shuddered in anger, but he kept his control. Nikkei was the last to come out. She got in and the Autobots drove each of the girls to their homes.

Chloe worried about what she was going to say to her foster mother, she had been missing for two days. On the way she thought about it, she couldn't think of any thing. Optimus didn't say anything and Chloe was left to ponder in silence.

Once at her house Chloe patted Optimus on the hood "thanks" she whispered.

"do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

Chloe nodded "if its not too much trouble"

"none at all, I'll pick you up at seven" Chloe nodded and headed into the house.

Once in she found her foster mother right where she had left her- in the computer room, tapping madly. Sighing she went into the kitchen and made herself dinner. Once that was done she went to bed. Tired she fell asleep almost immediately.

**Please forgive me if you were bored- I was bored writing this, but it is needed- im planning on adding a twist to this story and this chapter was needed- sorry about that…**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this is a character who is new- its not Chloe or Aella or Nikkei just a new character

**Ok this is a character who is new- its not Chloe or Aella or Nikkei just a new character. Just so you know. Some language…**

_She ran up the stairs of the apartment as fast as she could go- she had to show her mother something she had made at school. She really was quite proud of it. She came up to the front door of the apartment, number 107. But she found that it was looked, she knocked expecting the door to be open right away, but when it wasn't she knocked again. Nothing. Pressing her ear to the door she heard some scuffling and a few thuds. _

"_Mom?" she called. Still nothing. _

_Suddenly there was a large thud and a scream. _

"_MOM!" she screamed child curiosity and love for her mother made her want to get into the room. She banged on the door hard, hoping to be heard. She even kicked it. Nothing. _

_Still banging she hit the door with both of her fists._

_Thunk, number one had fallen off. _

_Bang. Zero_

_Thud. Seven. _

"_Mom" another thud and a muffled scream. Suddenly the door flew open, casing her to fall forward. Her father stood there, he had blood running down his shirt, her mother was also bloody, and she turned to her daughter and screamed._

"_It was you" with that she turned and smashed into the window, the glass cracked and she threw herself once more. Her father called out and ran towards her mother but nothing worked. Her mother had gone through the window and was now sailing through the air, falling from the fifth story._

_Her father screamed and ran to the window, she too ran, what she saw made her cry, scream and put absolute terror into her very soul. Her mother dead, flat on the side walk, blood pooled around her, and her neck was at an odd angle. She ran from the window to stand outside the apartment door. Her father then came out a few seconds later. His hand touched her head and pushed, he had used her as momentum to get down the stairs. She fell hard on her butt and cried her eyes out. _

_Later a police officer came up, gently he picked her up and brought her outside. He tried to hide her dead mother with his bulk but she saw. Her father was draped over her and crying loudly for the whole world to hear. But then he saw hi daughter and pointed at her. _

"_ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

She awoke with a start, sweat covered her body. Sitting up she placed her palms over her eyes pressing hard. The image had to get out, but unfortunately for her she was stuck with the image of her dead mother. Slowly she got up and walked over to the mirror.

Her black hair was tousled and was on end. Her brown eyes pieced the darkness. Washing her face, she turned to the mirror once more. And with a smile she then knew… it was time.

Terrence sat at his desk, dark circles under his eyes and a bottle of whisky at his mouth. It had been seven years and he still suffered from that day. Marks on his arms said so. Rubbing his head he took another sip. In front of him a bunch of overdue bills were staked, he didn't want any thing to do with them.

A few minutes passed and Terrence suddenly felt very sluggish, he thought it was just him being tired. So he tried to take another swig, but found that his arm would not move, or obey his commands. He struggled to lift his arm but nothing, in fact both arms wouldn't work. Terrence felt his body slowly lower as if it wasn't strong enough to hold his weight. Out of the corner of his eye he thought her saw something move. He tried to straighten up but his body wouldn't move. Slowly his head dropped and his whisky fell onto the desk, splattering him as well as his papers. Soon he was slumped over the desk unable to do any thing but think.

A small laugh entered his ears. "try and move" he tried but it proved useless. A hand entered his line of sight, it caressed his jaw line. "how I have missed you father" if he could have jerked he would have, his daughter? Was here? What was going to happen? "its time to pay, repent for your sins" he had no idea as to what she was talking about but he knew one thing for certain he wasn't going to like any of this.

Slowly she brought out her weapon, a kitchen knife, she ran it down his jaw line, "soon so soon" she murmured "soon they will all pay." The knife had reached his neck and with a slight push blood spurted out. He gasped, such pain. His fate was sealed. She pushed harder and the knife did its job. There was her father now dead, part of her job was done, there were only two more….

**Ok I know this is random but all will make sense in the end- trust me. I decided to take a darker turn with this story after reading one kinda like this and I decided to incorporate it with this one. **


	7. Chapter 7

The days went by and soon it was Friday, Chloe had packed up her things and had even managed to find a tent

The days went by and soon it was Friday, Chloe had packed up her things and had even managed to find a tent. She told her foster mother that she wouldn't be home for another few days. All she got in return was a grunt and a few more taps on the key board.

Optimus had placed himself as Chloe's transportation and would not let any one else do it. And so when Chloe came out with all her things he couldn't help but smile. The two had developed a sort of bond, they respected each other and found that they thought the same. Chloe smiled at him and placed her stuff in the passenger seat.

"ready" she said. Optimus started the engine and drove off. Once at school Chloe met up with Aella and Nikkei.

Once school was done the three girls, met up with all of the Autobots, Jazz and Bumblebee had come as well. Once every thing was ready the Autobots headed put to a secluded location that Aella had picked out.

They drove for quite a bit until they finally reached a nice spot, trees surrounded them but gave enough space for the Autobots to move around freely. A small stream was a little ways of and it was connected to a small waterfall. It all seemed absolutely perfect. The girls had brought all of the supplies needed and now they were setting up.

Chloe was having trouble with her tent, it just wouldn't stand, once she had once side up and moved to the other the side she had just worked on would fall down. Sighing she tried again and again. But it wasn't really working. Chloe was about to ask for help when a large finger held up the side she had just finished. Chloe looked up and saw Optimus.

"thanks" she smiled one of her best smiles at him.

"it looked like you needed help"

"no kidding" she said back. Finally a tent was up and looked stable enough for her to sleep in. thanking Optimus once again she headed toward the fire that Nikkei was pilling wood next to. Chloe rubbed her arms and helped with the wood.

Finally every thing was set up. Three tents a nice fire and some food. The Autobots gathered around the three talking and laughing girls. It was all really quite nice. Chloe sat on Optimus's knee and listened to an outrageous tale the Jazz was spinning. Night had come and soon all of the girls were asleep.

Aella was draped over Ironhide's shoulder, Nikkei was in Ratchet's hand and Chloe was curled up in a ball at the base of Optimus's neck. Bumblebee was propped up against a tree along with Jazz, both were way off in their own thoughts. Above the stars glinted, the moon shone into the forest clearing. At the moment all was peaceful.

The next morning the girls decided to go on a hike, all but Jazz stayed back at the camp. Jazz was curious as to what a hike would lead up to and so he had decided to come along, also he was considered the most agile so skirting around trees would be easy- or so he thought.

Aella was at the lead- she knew where to go and how long it would take them to get to where ever they were supposed to go. Aella had not yet given away any of the information regarding as to where they were heading so the others had to rely on her to get them there.

The girls continued on when a loud crack came from behind them, gasping Chloe turned around to see Jazz who was franticly trying to put back a tree which he had just ripped up from the roots. Chloe laughed as Jazz gave up and gently set the tree down, he turned and saw Chloe looking at him and shrugged.

"sorry" he mumbled

"its not your fault" Chloe eased his worries.

A few hours passed and they had still not yet reached the site, Aella had warned them of this and they continued until Nikkei sat down, "just give me a sec, my legs seem to be protesting" Nikkei rubbed them gingerly as Chloe sat down beside her. Aella tapped her foot.

"come on we're almost there, only another mile."

"alright im ready" Nikkei sat up and pulled a macho pose. Chloe laughed and got up as well. Jazz as always was lagging behind; he had to go around some long ways because of his large bulk.

Another mile and they had reached it, as well as going into a dense forest the girls and bot had gone up hill gradually and were now at the middle part of a mountain. The mountain was hollowed, and had taken the form of an ice cream cone. Rocks filled its slanted walls. They were small at the top and gradually got bigger at the bottom. Aella sat on a particularly large one and sighed.

"Isn't it amazing?"

Chloe had to agree "yah" setting down her pack she walked to a rock which had caught her eye, some thing was different about it. Picking it up she gasped, there was a fossil in it. "hey guys come look at this" Nikkei looked over her shoulder.

"oh wow a fossil"

Aella nodded, "yup this whole place used to be underwater when the dino's were here, there should be lots of fossils" with this new found knowledge the girls had an energy bust, they scrambled up rocks to search for more fossils. Jazz also joined in, he searched the bigger rocks. Soon they had a nice collection.

Aella looked down at her watch "we should get going." Every one nodded, they picked out a few choice rocks and headed back to the camp.

When they got back it had grown dark, "were home!" called Jazz. The Autobots looked up and smiled. They had been worried, the girls had been gone a long time.

A few days like this passed and soon it was time to go home, once every thing was packed the girls headed in the Autobots and they drove home.

Chloe on the way had to ask for a pit stop, they stopped and a gas station and she went in and did her business and then just as she was about to make her way out if the store something on the tv stopped her. a mans picture was shown on the screen he was smiling and a voice said over the picture said.

"Terrence Bosse was killed yesterday, and found by his maid early this morning, his throat was slit and a note was left at the base of his neck. What the note said the authorities are not reveling, in other news…" Chloe shuddered and held onto her neck, with that in mind she headed outside.

Optimus stood waiting, Chloe smiled, she had nothing to worry about, the killer was nothing to worry about and if it was she knew the Autobots would protect her. With that thought in mind she headed back toward them. Optimus opened his door and Chloe got in, once she was settled comfortably the seatbelt came and wrapped around her. Optimus liked safety. It was the one thing Chloe knew immediately from the start where she had met him, he would always put on the seatbelt and then drive off, and he always drove exactly the speed limit, except when it was an emergency.

As so with that Optimus and the others drove back to civilization. The drive was quiet as Jazz told Bumblebee about his adventures in the hollow mountain. It was amusing to hear the events told over in such a way.

Once the Autobots and humans had made it back it was dark and the girls were hungry. They girls finally managed to get the bots to stop for dinner. They stopped a Denny's. Chloe walked in after the others, Ratchet was telling the others about how great the food was, he had only experienced the flavors a few times but he had enjoyed both immensely. With a sigh the bots finally decided to try some food. They were shown to a table for eight after a long wait, Ironhide grumbled something about already being home but Aella nudged him and told him to enjoy it while it lasts. Ironhide did as he was told.

Food was soon served, the girls of course not being afraid of human food ordered large amounts Ratchet had also, he wanted to taste as much food as he could! But as soon as the bots newer to food tried some more had to be ordered, soon they had a lengthy bill which Optimus took care of with a card of sorts. With that they left the restaurant, it was late and the girls wanted to get some rest.

The three girls were dropped off with the promise of being picked up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Pure fluff in this chapter… enjoy

**Pure fluff in this chapter… enjoy!**

Chloe awoke on the floor, some where in the middle of the night she had fallen out of bed and had slept comfortably on the hardwood floor. Slowly she got up and opened her closet. A pile of clothes exploded onto the un expecting girl who was still waking up. A large tower of clothes falling on top of one wasn't a usual for Chloe; she let out a small shriek as the clothes engulfed her.

Down below Chloe's bedroom was the office in which the writer lived. Dust collected on everything, her new story was so time consuming, she had fallen asleep on the key board and was producing a steady stream of g's on the page. Already over thirty pages had been filled with just g's. bit then a high pitched scream and a rumble of the floor boards caused the dust to lift from the ceiling and fall down on the unsuspecting sleeper. The dust had fallen on her head and was settling nicely on her skin when she inhaled some of the dust and sneezed. She jolted and her head hit the computer, she woke up with a start and rubbed her head where a large egg was forming. She looked at her computer and sighed this was the second time this week, the page was filled with g's with her mouse she scrolled up and started to laugh, she had been really knocked out this time. The writer erased the pages of g's and then looked at her last sentence, then with a 'eureka' she started again, the world could wait.

Chloe emerged from the sea of clothes with a gasp and a cough; she looked at the clock and saw that she had two hours to get ready. Chloe found her self thinking about what would Optimus like to see her in, she wanted to look nice for him… wait a minute where had that come from? Chloe shook her head but started thinking the same thought again. True she liked Optimus, but she wasn't sure how far her feelings went. With a sigh Chloe searched for the clothes she had in mind she could look pretty and normal, she hoped. Chloe wore a pair of shorts that ended off before her mid thigh and a tank top which was navy blue. Her shorts were black and all together she looked ready for the beach. Her hair was set in pigtails. Chloe didn't know what she was going to do that day so she made her look simple. No makeup because she knew it would get messed up. Looking at her clock she sighed Chloe had five minutes to eat, choosing the right clothes was such a hassle.

Chloe grabbed and apple and bit into it hard, she walked outside with her flip flops and waited for Optimus, who true to his word pulled up right on time.

Optimus hadn't looked at Chloe yet he was focused on parking in the small drive way. But he asked all the same "did I keep you waiting?"

Chloe laughed "I just got out here, I didn't wait at all" it was then Optimus looked at her, he couldn't help but stare, luckily Chloe couldn't see which way he was staring. She was perfect in every way, he had noticed that throughout the days he had spent with her she was always full of life but to shy to show it, she was beautiful in his opinion and shouldn't hold back.

Optimus's silence made Chloe nervous but when he opened the door she climbed him. Gin Optimus noticed that she sat so comfortably, the way she sat was a nice feeling. Some people had just sunk themselves right into his seats and it wasn't comfy. The feel of her bare legs against his seat was a nice feeling to, it just took him a while to admit it to himself.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, her apple was finished and she held onto the core, she would burry it later.

"To the base, we'll have a normal day today" Chloe smiled, she couldn't wait.

They reached the base and Chloe climbed out and allowed Optimus to transform.

When Optimus looked down he saw Chloe down on her hands and knees, her body was blocking what she was doing. Her back was to him. With careful steps Optimus walked around the girl and knelt down in front of her. Chloe was digging into the ground with some difficulty.

"What are you doing?" he asked after watching her few attempts of getting a decent sized hole.

"Im digging a hole" Chloe looked up at him, a pig tail had draped across her face hiding her eyes. Optimus gently brushed it way with one of his fingers. Chloe blushed brightly, but smiled up at him all the same.

"So why are you digging a hole?" Optimus clarified.

"So I can burry this apple core" Chloe sighed and sat back, she had a good sized hole. She picked up the apple and held it up for him to see. "This is an apple, I wasn't sure if you knew that." She continued on "when im done eating it, I like to burry them in the hopes that an apple tree will grow there, you see apples have seeds in them so it makes perfect sense to me" Optimus nodded he had gotten some of that. Chloe placed the apple core inside the hole and buried it; she packed the dirt up tight and stood up.

Chloe tried to brush the dirt from her legs but it was no use, it was stuck on tight. That's when she remembered the lake, with a sigh she walked over to the lake, Optimus followed behind her.

"Where are you going now?"

Chloe laughed "you like to ask questions, im going to wash my legs and hands off, I don't want to get dirty right away" with that she walked into the water. Optimus sat down at the base of the water. Chloe walked in until her knees were underwater. She bent over and splashed the water onto her legs, the dirt was washed away. Chloe felt herself going red, she knew Optimus was watching her.

Optimus watched the girl with interest, she kept washing her legs even though they were already clean, he had scanned her and it proved to be so. He had also noticed that her heart was beating faster then normal. Chloe turned around and he saw that her face had gone red, it was something humans did when they were embarrassed, he didn't know why she was embarrassed though. Chloe walked up next to him, he legs and arms were dripping with water, she shone in the sun. Optimus held out his hand and she climbed on. his warm hand was a nice change from the cold water.

Optimus decided to be very blunt "why are you embarrassed?" Chloe went even redder. She sat up and looked him straight in the optic.

"well you see there is this boy at school-"

"You lying" Optimus cut her off.

"Damn" Chloe propped her head up, she was flat on her stomach in his hand and it was nice to feel smooth metal under her skin. Chloe tried to think of a way to get out of this while telling the truth but not the whole truth, she was stuck and Optimus knew it.

"Im not letting you go until you tell me" Optimus's hands encircled her small body, not letting her move. "You can tell me" he urged, eager to know what she was so embarrassed about.

Chloe sighed; she mumbled a few words but nothing Optimus could understand. "alright you really want to know?" she said, her multicolored eyes sought his blue optics, when she found them she smiled and grew even more redder.

Optimus was growing irritated "yes"

"Fine I'll tell you. Im embarrassed because of YOU."

"Me why"

"I don't know why, well I like you a lot and well…"

Optimus got it, he smiled. "Well I like you a lot too" Chloe gasped and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Really, really" Chloe was let down, she was wobbly on her knees at first, Optimus held her up with his fore finger. Together they walked into the base, there they greeted their friends. Chloe went off with the girls and Optimus with the bots. Both were disappointed to leave each others company.

Once the girls were out of earshot Aella and Nikkei turned to Chloe, they smiled and Nikkei shouted.

"You did it!"

"I did what?"

Aella stuck her head into the conversation "you got Optimus to fall in love"

Chloe wasn't getting the meaning of this. "How did you know he likes me?"

"Duh, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you, and you kept staring up at him, you both were smiling hugely" Aella tapped her hands on her hip.

"You did it" Nikkei shouted again "now make him do something fun" the conversation went on like that for most of the day.

The bots were not as blind as the girls had thought, they saw the exchange between Chloe and Optimus and were happy for him, they didn't press any questions though, they knew better than that. Ironhide was walking next to him.

"sir" he said turning so that Optimus couldn't walk any farther. "can I make a weapon for Aella, those damn boys at school just cant keep their hands off of her, she needs to be able to defend herself"

Ratchet nodded "it's the same with Nikkei, im starting to get worried"

Optimus nodded "its happened to Chloe too… im not sure about the weapons at school but we can teach them to defend them selves weapon and fist wise.

Jazz jumped in "I can teach em stealth cause that what I do, Bee can help me, he's good at it too"

The rest of the bots nodded it was settled then, the girls would be taught to defend them selves.


	9. Chapter 9

The three girls had decided to spend the night at the Autobot base, the bots themselves were nowhere to be found so with some super human lifting which all of the girls had they dragged a bed into Optimus' room and set it up for Chloe

The three girls had decided to spend the night at the Autobot base, the bots themselves were nowhere to be found so with some super human lifting which all of the girls had they dragged a bed into Optimus' room and set it up for Chloe. It was well past eleven and the girls were tired. So each bade the other good night and headed into their respectable rooms. Chloe snuggled into her bed, it was nice, the sheets were still cool and they were most comfortable.

Chloe was already fast asleep when Optimus came in, he was a little surprised to see her sleeping but with a smile he too went to sleep on his recharge bed.

Ratchet headed in and found Nikkei fast asleep she was down and out, not even his heavy footsteps awoke her.

Aella waited for Ironhide so she could bade him good night; he came in a little while later. Ironhide was surprised to see her awake. Aella smiled brightly at him, Ironhide smiled back at her and held out his hand so that she could climb on. Aella sat herself down and waited for Ironhide to do the same.

"Why are you still up?" he asked

"I wanted to say good night" Aella blushed, she had said it and it was time that she get into bed. She climbed down and was about to make her way into bed when Ironhide's holoform blocked her. "What" she asked tired.

"Where's my good night kiss? I hear that's a human custom too" Aella laughed.

She stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Ironhide looked disappointed. "Not what you were expecting, well to bad that is a good night kiss"

"I was expecting this" Ironhide wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips. Aella smiled and sighed. She leaned into Ironhide's warmth giving him a good hug.

The next morning Chloe woke up to some one picking her up, it was Optimus.

"Hmmm" she rolled over in his hand, her hands encircled his finger. "What time is it?" she mumbled into his hand but Optimus heard her all the same.

"Time to get up" he walked out of his room and spoke to Chloe again "I suppose being a morning person isn't one of your better qualities"

Chloe sat up after that comment, "but I do have good qualities" she announced

Optimus laughed "im sure you do"

"yes I can, I can…" darn, she was at loss to say what one of her good qualities were. After that awkward pause she asked "where are we going?"

"we are having a meeting" Optimus didn't bother to clarify as to what the meeting was about, and so Chloe was left in the dark.

Optimus was the first to enter the room where the meeting would take place, as always he was punctual. Chloe sat comfortably on his shoulder as he took a seat and waited for the others. Optimus and Chloe didn't have to wait long; the others came in short minutes later. Aella was eagle armed in Ironhide's hand, she had a rough night and Optimus had a sneaking suspicion that Ironhide had a say in how long she had slept. Ironhide looked wasted as well. Nikkei was bright, as was Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee were happy. The whole group was there and it was time to start the meeting. Optimus leaned forward so that he could get a good look at all of his friends save for Chloe.

"girls" he began "we have been thinking, there has been an increasing interest that the boys at school have on you and the decepticons seem to want you girls as well, we have decided to teach you self defence" Chloe perked up, that sounded like fun, she had already some training but form some real war bots that would really help her. Aella and Nikkei seemed happy about it. Optimus continued on "we have also decided that your lessons will each take up one day, we will switch so that you can learn something from each of us" the girls nodded, they couldn't wait to start.

Ironhide got up "Aella's with me today" he announced, with that he walked out and headed to the weapons room.

Ratchet stood up and said that Nikkei would be with him, Optimus nodded. He turned to Chloe and smiled "looks like your with me" Chloe smiled back.

"yay" she whispered so that only he could hear.

Optimus walked Chloe out of the room and took her outside "were practicing fighting today" Chloe jumped up, she was pumped. Optimus sat down a little ways away from her and activated his hologram. Chloe jumped, she was surprised at how that could happen, one second there was a robot and the next there is a very handsome man next to her. she turned to him and smiled.

"Im ready" she announced

Optimus nodded "I think you've already taken karate so you know the basics" Chloe nodded. "Just a test, show me the crescent kick" Chloe took a ready stance next to Optimus and swung her leg in a wide arc. Optimus nodded "you've got good form… back punch" Chloe did as he instructed, and soon he was calling out moves in groups and she preformed them. Half and hour passed like this and Chloe was beginning to wonder when it would end. Sweat drizzled down her forehead as she kicked spun and punched.

Optimus stopped her after a bit more "great, warm ups over" Chloe looked at him her mouth was open; Optimus couldn't help but think that she looked adorable in her tired state.

Chloe took a step towards him "oh no, that was just warm up- I haven't even had breakfast yet!" her eyes were narrowed.

Optimus shrugged "you can go and get it" Chloe was about to run into the base and eat and drink her fill when Optimus's voice stopped her "after you beat me in a fight" Chloe turned to Optimus, nothing would come between her and her food, her stomach growled loudly.

"Fine" she growled. She took her place in front of Optimus and held up her hands ready to block any punch, Optimus stood still, his arms were crossed, he didn't make a move to attack her. "Come on attack me!" Chloe mumbled.

Optimus shook his head "_you _have to beat _me _which means that _you _challenge me"

Chloe's shoulders had dropped a few inches. She gritted her teeth and charged him, Optimus was quick, he grabbed her arms and pushed her to the ground effectively immobilizing her. Chloe grunted with the force of the ground hitting her back, Optimus stood above her, narrowing her eyes she spun around with her legs hitting him sending Optimus flying into the dirt.

Chloe got up slowly she was favouring her back but she didn't let that stop her. Optimus also got up, he looked hot dirty, that thought entered Chloe's mind, she shook it away and took another ready stance. This time Optimus attacked her, he rushed at her his arms out wide, he looked like he wanted to give her a big hug. Chloe side stepped him and put out her foot sending him once more into the ground. To make matters worse for Optimus, Chloe sat on him to sake sure that he stay down, but then when did a human ever beat an Autobot in strengths?

He flipped over sending Chloe down next to him. With one arm he cadged one side of her while he flipped over her pushing the other hand to the ground, he was on top of Chloe and she was trapped. Chloe still had her hands and feet free, she was just under a large man. Optimus braced his weight using his elbows, but he soon had to lift himself up as Chloe began to attack his arms with her hands. She tried to push one, a certain way while turning in the opposite direction so that she could be free. Optimus naturally was too strong for her, with one hand he grabbed both of hers and pinned them above her head. Optimus's thighs blocked her legs from any movement. Optimus was just too damn strong for her; she would never get her breakfast.

"Give up?" Optimus breathed, he was panting, Chloe had given him a work out.

"Never" Chloe said between breaths of air, her strength was almost all used up. Chloe looked up into his electric blues eyes, lordy, he had nice eyes. Optimus tilted his head.

"If you haven't given up why are you not fighting?"

_Cause your too damn handsome its distracting "_im searching for the right moment to attack" Chloe made up a good excuse.

"You better do it soon" Optimus warned her. Chloe struggled against him but he was like a brick wall, an extremely warm and nice brick wall. Chloe would not give up, she wriggled her arms trying to escape from his hands, but she couldn't.

"Now do you give up?" Optimus asked, his energy was restored.

"No" Chloe gritted her teeth. She turned her body pushed up with her hands and legs. Her plan actually went according to plan, she managed to flip Optimus. Chloe ended up on top and smiled, her joy was diminished when Optimus pulled the exact same move on her and once again she was on the ground. "Damn" she muttered.

"You have to give up soon" Optimus offered, he was beginning to get worried for Chloe she was pushing herself to far.

"I don't give up" Chloe said very clearly for him. Once again Chloe had an idea. She pushed hard with her hands and flipped her body, once again she had flipped Optimus. And once again she was flipped back to her normal position on the ground. Chloe sighed, this wasn't working.

Optimus nodded, she had passed, being able to last that long was really good… for a human. Slowly he got up and pulled Chloe to her feet, Chloe was tired and so naturally she sagged against Optimus using his strength to hold her up.

Optimus rested his chin on the top of her head for a few moments, until he finally pulled away. "I think I found you best quality" he said.

Chloe ventured "what's that?"

Optimus placed a hand on top of her breast. Chloe would have asked him why men were always so obsessed with women's breasts when it finally dawned on her. how could she not like him.

Optimus had placed his hand ever her heart. 


	10. Chapter 10

She awoke in a blazing sweat, her gasps of breath made it sound like she had been running for hours when in fact she had been sleeping

She awoke in a blazing sweat, her gasps of breath made it sound like she had been running for hours when in fact she had been sleeping. It was that same dream. Once again she got up and walked to the mirror, she washed her face carefully. When she looked up her hair hung in her eyes and the dark circles under them grew even larger, she smiled. Tomorrow the second phase of her plan would commence, she would be more then halfway done. Those who needed to be punished would, oh yes they would get their due. With that _comforting _thought in mind she went back into bed and waited impatiently for the new day to come…

Sandra sighed, she had a long day, and it was finally coming to an end. The kids ran around her screaming, the last moments of their sugar highs were sure to come any time now. But for now she was screaming at the kids to stop doing what ever bad things they were doing.

"Eric, don't pee there, go to the bathroom!" she shouted at a small boy who was in the middle of pulling his pants down in the middle of the room, he gave her an innocent look and headed toward the bathroom. "Cary, Robin there are CHILDERN present, take that up stairs" the two lovers glanced at her and walked up stairs.

A few hours later Sandra had been able to get all of the kids into bed, all had crashed around the same time, one moment there were dozens of screaming kids around her and then next, there were dozens of sleeping kids curled up into a balls and sleeping. She had tucked all of them in bed and kissed them good night. She headed down the stairs and went into her room; there she had a cold bottle of beer ready.

She walked into her room, not noticing that a dark shadow had entered her orphanage. She was way too tired to notice anything out of the ordinary. She didn't notice the dark shadow following her into her room. She did notice when a rope circled her neck and pulled tight. The breath was pushed out of her lungs, Sandra had no breath to scream, no breath to warn anybody. The rope continued to pull tighter until Sandra couldn't even suck in air.

Her hands gripped the rope tight trying to wrench it away from her neck so that she could breathe again and then beat the hell out of the person who was doing this to her. but the person was far to strong for her, Sandra fell to her knees and grasped for anything she could use for a weapon, but there was nothing but a few child's toys.

The shadow pulled back even more, and finally the woman stopped struggling, her arms went limp as was her body. It was finished.

**Ok short I know but it had to be done. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe's body was aching all over, Optimus had tired her out, as had Ironhide and also Ratchet

Chloe's body was aching all over, Optimus had tired her out, as had Ironhide and also Ratchet. Bumblebee had taken pity on her, she was asleep in his hand before he had time to teach her anything. Bumblebee had kept watch on her as he walked around bored. Chloe moaned and mumbled in her place, Bumblebee had turned on some music and Chloe was calmed immediately. She rested peacefully the rest of the day.

Bumblebee brought Chloe to Optimus; he gave him a look that suggested that he wanted Chloe to be taken from his charge. Optimus obliged and gently lifted the sleeping human into his hands. Optimus outlined her back with his finger, Chloe snuggled in closer.

"She's pooped" Optimus observed, Bumblebee nodded, he took a few steps signifying that he was leaving. Optimus took Chloe to his room where she could sleep peacefully. But he was stopped when Chloe sat up. She rubber her eyes a few times and ran a hand through her hair making it even more messy.

Chloe was happy to see Optimus. "hello" she said sleepily.

"hello" Optimus sat down on the floor in his bed room

"how long have I been out?" Chloe yawned, her back hurt when she stretched.

"most of the day, Aella and Nikkei are much the same" Chloe smiled. Optimus brushed her hair back with a finger, "we've been pushing you girls too hard" Chloe shrugged, more pain, this time in her shoulders. She was about to say something back when Aella staggered in the room.

"Optimus, Chloe… we have school tomorrow" Chloe groaned, she had completely forgotten about that.

"don't worry Aella, we will get you there" Optimus's voice sounded sure, Chloe decided to believe him. "but if your going to get a good night sleep tonight we better drive you now"

Aella nodded "I'll get the others"

Optimus turned his head "I'll drive you" Chloe nodded.

"okay"

The group left minutes later, Chloe snuggled up into Optimus' warmth, he was always warm.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep" she mumbled into the seat

"whys that?"

"well I've been sleeping all day you see…"

""ah yes"

"will you keep me company?"

Optimus thought it over and finally said "sure" Chloe smiled, she buried her head into the seat and sighed, her body was tired, yes but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Optimus pulled into Chloe's drive way and put on his holoform. Chloe sat up and got out, her legs were weak and she almost fell to the ground, she held onto the door and tried to steady herself.

Optimus came around and smiled, mostly all of her muscles were torn and remanding, she was getting stronger. With one hand wrapped around her waist he led her into the house. Chloe's foster mother hadn't even noticed that she had a visitor. The two went upstairs and went into Chloe's room, where Optimus set her down on the bed, he surveyed the messy room and smiled. She was messy.

Chloe smiled up at him, she was feeling a bit awkward, she had never had a friend over, and she really wasn't sure as to what she was supposed to do.

"Thank you" Chloe said after a moment of silence

Optimus looked down at her "why?"

"Well you're teaching me how to defend my self, that's something I can thank you for"

Optimus shrugged "it seemed fitting" Chloe stood up with the intention of kissing him on the cheek and sending him on him way, but Optimus grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to him.

"What are you doing?" her hands were flat on his chest.

"Nothing" Optimus looked down at her, he had a sly smile.

"Oh I thought you were going to kiss me"

Optimus leaned in closer "what made you think that?"

"Never mind, I must have gotten wrong signals then"

"Must have" Optimus agreed. And still he got closer, Chloe stayed still, she wasn't sure if she wanted this to happen or not. Suddenly his mouth was over top of hers in a gentle kiss. Optimus backed up, Chloe was dazed, surprised that a small kiss could have a huge effect on her. Optimus smiled cockily, he left a few minutes later and Chloe was left to ponder as to what happened alone.

The next morning Chloe woke up late, she grabbed what she could out of the huge clothes pile and ran for the bathroom. Chloe wore shorts that ended way before her knees and a tank top that fit tightly around her. the school she went to didn't have much of a dress code, as long as you were covered some what it was all good. Chloe slapped some makeup on and ran outside where Optimus was waiting.

Optimus let out a breath of air, Chloe was practically wearing nothing, what would the boys at school do, she was putting a sign above her head that read 'free usage.' He resisted the urge to transform and demand that she put on better clothes. But Chloe was going to be late and that of course couldn't happen. Chloe got in and buckled up before he had the chance to do it for her. she was learning his ways.

The drive to school was short, Optimus had pushed the speed limit and gotten Chloe to school on time. Ironhide and Ratchet were already there, Ironhide started to laugh.

"Optimus your never late, what's wrong?"

Optimus didn't answer he was too busy watching Chloe turning the head of every boy she passed.

Ratchet would have shaken his head if he could "man have you got it bad"

Optimus growled at him "look who's talking"

Ironhide nodded "he has a point"

Ratchet growled at Ironhide now "are you finished yet" he mocked "your hologram wont be finished for a long time"

Optimus sighed "shut it you two, we all like our charges and that is that"

Ironhide sounded different "I don't just like Aella, you guys know that"

Ratchet agreed "I love Nikkei"

Optimus sighed "im confused"

"That's ok, love tends to do that" Ironhide had the smile back in his voice.

Lunch came too slowly for the love sick bots. When it did the three girls had decided to take their sweet time getting to their friends. When the girls came out almost every male head turned to look at them. Aella and Nikkei had decided to dress the same way as Chloe, they wore things that their respectable both thought were way to revealing. The girls took their places in front of the Autobots, they were laughing and chatting, the bots in front of them tried hard to keep up with their conversation but failed miserably.

All girls had a healthy lunch; they were eating quite contentedly and not noticing that they had caught the attention of three of the football team's jocks. They were handsome and extremely popular, and at the moment they felt like having three really pretty girls at their sides, maybe they would get lucky, they never doubted their charms and were fairly sure that they could have their way with them.

Three large bulky shadows covered the girls; they looked up and saw the three jocks. Aella frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked quite rudely but she didn't really care.

Chloe nodded "if you don't have any thing to say then leave"

Nikkei nodded as well "we _were_ having a nice lunch"

One boy named Tanner kept his eyes on Nikkei "we were wanting some of your time" he drawled out.

Another boy named Scott smiled down at Chloe. "I just wanted to get teh know yeh" he had a strange accent.

The last boy had his sights set on Aella, he was the smallest of them all but her looked pretty menacing. His name was Taylor "can we sit down" his voice was hard and he looked angry.

Chloe didn't know what to do, but Aella did she smiled sweetly "no" she said firmly.

"why not" Tanner asked his gaze was moved.

Nikkei joined in "im not a slut and I don't have intentions of being one either" the girls saw right through the boys ploy. That made them mad.

Taylor growled "we'll have you, no matter what" she smashed his fist into his palm for effect.

Chloe stood up "bring it on" Aella and Nikkei got up as well.

Little did the Autobots know that the girls had planned this… they had wanted the chance to test their newly acquired skills in the real world. They figured that if they wore really skimpy clothes some guys might get the idea that they wanted something and when they said no they could fight. But then the Autobots never would learn as to how a girls mind worked.

The jocks growled, these girls weren't going to best them, they were on the football team after all. So taking a stance out of the playbook they charged the girls. Aella kicked out and hit Tanner in his natural weak spot. Nikkei did a back cut with her arm, her hand and forearm hit Scott in the chest with such a force it caused him to double over from lack of air. Chloe pulled the same move that Optimus had done to her, she lifted his arms and pushed hard, Taylor hit the ground violently. The boys stared at the three girls who were smiling triumphantly.

The bell suddenly rang saving the boys from a firm thrashing. The girls laughed and high fived, they had beat the jocks… that was huge for the girls. Ironhide put on his hologram and grabbed Aella by the arm and led her inside his cab, he was going to give her the longest lecture ever. Ratchet and Optimus had much the same idea, both turned on their holoform's and grabbed their girls by the arms, classes could wait.

Chloe sat herself comfortably in the passenger seat, Optimus's human form turned to look at her, the anger was evident in his eyes and stiff posture.

Chloe smiled sweetly at him "is their something wrong Optimus?"

Optimus clenched his jaw, he wasn't going to lose his temper, oh no he _never _lost it. "Chloe" he began "do you know why those boys attacked you?"

Chloe shrugged "dunno" she did in fact know but she was baiting him. "why?" she pressed.

Optimus thought Chloe would have some sort of idea but this was just stupid, that woman was too damn beautiful for her own good. "Well first off, you're wearing the most revealing of clothes, and people will get ideas"

"What sort of ideas?" Chloe tried to bite back a smile; it was entertaining to see Optimus get flustered.

"ahhh…" he looked over at Chloe who was practically hanging out of the seat to hear him say it. "Damn" he muttered before his lips crashed over hers. Chloe gasped but surrendered to his touch almost instantly. After that heated kiss Optimus leaned back "they will get those ideas" he panted. Chloe looked flustered after the kiss but she continued to listen to him.

"I see" she nodded, Chloe leaned back in her seat, that kiss was more then she had bargained for, but it had been nice all the same. "I better get back to class" Chloe reached for the door handle but her other arm was caught by Optimus's hand.

He looked at her hard "promise me you wont do it again"

"do what" this time she actually didn't know what Optimus was talking about.

"don't wear that again" he looked at her clothes pointedly.

Chloe smiled "don't worry, im planning on wearing my bathing suit tomorrow" Optimus growled at her,

"you better not" Chloe smiled at him.

"don't you worry" with that she exited the cab and went to class.

**Optimus does not have as much control as he thinks. Heh **


	12. Chapter 12

It was the weekend again and the girls had decided to spend it at the Autobot base, it looked like their training would resume, all of the girls were still recovering

It was the weekend again and the girls had decided to spend it at the Autobot base, it looked like their training would resume, all of the girls were still recovering. Chloe limped inside the main part of the base where a huge TV had been set up. A news reporter had caught the attention of everybody.

"In other news Sandra Crawford was found dead today, cause is strangulation. The woman owned an orphanage and was found dead in the play room, there was a struggle."

Chloe gasped, that death hit really close to home. Aella turned to look at Chloe having heard her gasp.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

Chloe looked down at my feet "that was the woman who raised me"

Nikkei tilted her head "you mean you're an orphan?"

Chloe nodded "im with a foster mother now"

Aella took a few steps towards her "you mean no one has adopted you yet?"

Nikkei frowned "you seventeen, you should have been adopted"

Chloe shrugged "I never really fit in, most parents want an out going child, im shy"

Aella shook her head "that's it, what a lame excuse, your great"

Chloe smiled sadly "thanks" she said quietly.

Aella and Nikkei walked forward and hugged Chloe as best as they could. It was then the Autobots came in, they smiled at the hugging girls but scans showed that they weren't doing it out of fun of joy.

Optimus knelt before them "what's wrong?"

Aella pointed to the news caster who was repeating the death "that"

Ironhide watched it and looked at the girls "I don't get it" once again the whole story was repeated and the bots finally got it.

Chloe later asked to be driven home, she wanted to be alone for a while, Optimus fully understood and drove her back and told her he would pick her up tomorrow. Aella and Nikkei were worried about her and made her promise to come back tomorrow. Chloe nodded and said that she would.

Chloe got in just in time to hear the phone ring. She grabbed it and cradled it between her shoulder and ear.

"Hello" that all too familiar voice came on

"honey, its time for you to go to a new place, Sandra is gone and you have some one else lookin' after you now, they say they have found a nice place for you"

"No" Chloe whispered "im staying here" she said firmly.

"Im sorry, some one will pick you up in two days, good luck" Chloe hung up the phone; tears were streaming down her face. This day was just getting better and better, her new found joy was just too good to be true, all hope was diminished.

Chloe decided that she needed a walk, so as quietly as she could she got on her bike and rode to downtown. There she could shop, that would get her mind off things.

Once in the main part of town she parked her bike nicely and headed down the street where a large blinking light advertised a clothes store. Chloe had her hands in her pockets and head down, she was minding her own business when a hand grabbed her shoulder and dragged her into a back way. Chloe made a small shriek but a hand cut off any further protests she might have had when it wrapped around her neck forcing her to be quiet.

Chloe's eyes darted, what was happening? Was this rape? What was she going to do? The last question was easy, Chloe wasn't going to go down without a fight. With a backward jab of her elbow she made her captor let go of her. Chloe whipped around to face her attacker but what she saw made her gasp and trip back into the wall. There in front of her was an almost exact replica of herself. Had Chloe not been in an alley way she would have thought she was standing in front of a mirror. But closer inspection showed that the not Chloe had age lines and a paler complexion. She looked dead on her feet, almost gothic in the lack of light.

Chloe was about to shout at her to go away but the girl charged her. Chloe sidestepped her not wanting to fight. She wanted to just get away, Chloe didn't even have to know why the girl was attacking her she just wanted to get away. Chloe was charged once more; she didn't have enough time to move fully out of the way and was decked hard on the side of her face. Chloe blinked a few times and then growled. No ONE hit HER! Snarling the two women faced each other; their fists were raised and looked ready to kill.

Chloe did as her instructor told her and waited for her opponent to strike first; it was one of the most important rules of fighting. Her opponent obviously didn't know that rule because she ran forward again, her fists were raised and were coming for her face fast. Chloe brought up her hands and lashed out with her foot. She effectively blocked the attack to her face and took it with her arms, her foot hit the others leg hard. Chloe's toe hurt but at the moment she had a bit more on her mind then a sore toe.

The two were going to attack one another again when a laughing came from behind them; their attention was diverted from the fight to the laugh. Chloe whipped around her hair flew across her face. She saw a robot that she hadn't seen before. He had a different sort of look then what the Autobots had, he looked really evil.

The robot had a head that was a bit too small for his body, his wings were closed and he glared down at them with red optics. Chloe then noticed his mark was different; he had a purple sign other than a red one. If her suspicions were correct not only was she facing some lunatic girl but a decepticon as well. This was a great day!

"Two humans, two new hostages for the Autobots, they'll save any human" the robot looked down at them he smiled evilly.

Chloe wanted to shout that Optimus and the others would kick his sorry ass but of course that would be when she found her voice again. Chloe was fairing better then the girl behind her, she had fallen on her butt and was trying to get away from that monster in front of her.

Suddenly a large clawed hand wrapped around the both of them, Chloe struggled to get away from the girl who had seized the opportunity to start clawing at her. Chloe pushed with her hands as hard as she could but that didn't stop the nails from grazing her face, Chloe hissed under her breath. That stupid girl was still trying to kill her even though they were being kidnapped. They were supposed to get along but that apparently wasn't going to happen.

Chloe felt herself being brought up, and suddenly with the twisting of metal and shrieking of gears, the attacker and attacked found them selves in a cramped cockpit of a jet. Chloe didn't feel the jet taking off or picking up speed, she was focused on the girl who was currently trying to kill her.

"get away" she screamed. The girl smiled and shook her head. She growled and lunged as best as she could in the small space she had. Her hand wrapped around Chloe's neck closing around it tightly. Chloe fought for breath as she kicked up with her legs trying to get the girl to loosen her grip.

Chloe finally managed to hit the girl off of her with a well placed punch in the chest. She began to kick out rapidly with her legs hitting the girl; she didn't care about form now, just as long as she got away! The tow were so wrapped up in the fight they didn't notice where they were going, they didn't even noticed that the jet had entered a lake and was now 'flying' underwater. They didn't even realize that they had entered the base, they were fighting.

The jet Transformed and caught a girl in each hand. Chloe sighed, at least they were separated. As the jet walked them to their doom Chloe felt her face, when she looked at her hand she saw blood. That girl had cut her deeply. The jet brought them over to cages and placed one girl in a cage and left.

Chloe was huddled up in a corner while the girl stood up gripping the bars, she was just staring at her, and it was freaky.

Chloe glanced at her she shook her head and said "give it a rest will yah, you can kill me as soon as we get out of this."

"I've waited so long for this moment" the girl actually spoke, it was raspy and low.

"what moment?" Chloe sat on her knees she looked at the girl.

"I get to kill the girl who drove me to be this way"

Chloe looked mortified, what had she done to that girl? "what did I do"

"well sister" the girl drew out the word from no where "you drove my mother to insanity, you made me kill my own father and the woman who raised you"

Chloe shrunk back from the girl "I didn't make you do that"

"oh yes you did" the girl shook with anger now "father wanted you and mother didn't, I sided with mother and stole you from your cradle in the middle of the night and dropped you by the garbage, where that stupid woman Sandra found you and brought you to her orphanage. It then later turned out that my mother found that she could not live with me doing such a thing, she also wanted you back but my father found out and he hit her. oh he hit her hard… he said that she was bad" the woman was talking to Chloe as if she was a child, she sounded so immature. "mother then threw herself out of the window and it was all your Fault" Chloe was having difficulty keeping up with the babbling insane person in the cage next to her. but she knew one thing for sure, she was happy that the girl had put her outside, she shuddered to think as to what she would have become if she had lived in a family like that.

Starscream walked down the hallway excitedly, he had more humans to taunt the Autobots with. He walked into Megatron's room and announced what he had done. Megatron was pleased, he sent Starscream away and told Barricade to watch over the humans until the Autobots could be contacted.


	13. Chapter 13

Barricade strutted into the cage room and was surprised to see one girl clawing at the air trying to get to the other

Barricade strutted into the cage room and was surprised to see one girl clawing at the air trying to get to the other. The girl was shouting at the other who was huddled up into the corner, her eyes were half closed she looked asleep. Barricade knelt down to listen to the girl.

"come here! Let me avenge my mothers death!" Barricade didn't know what a mother was, but he knew what death and avenge was, he smiled brightly and sat down to watch the show.

Optimus was growing impatient, Chloe still wasn't out of the house, he had been waiting for fifteen minutes and there was no sign of movement. With a sigh he turned on his holoform and walked up to the door and knocked loudly. The door opened after a while but instead of Chloe Optimus saw a disheveled looking lady, she had backed under her eyes. She looked ready to yell at some one but once she saw the handsome man in her door way she smiled.

"And what can I do for you?" she put on a husky voice.

Optimus wasn't fazed by the sudden change in the woman. "Where is Chloe?" he asked looking over her shoulder trying to spot her.

The woman shrugged "I haven't seen her since yesterday; she left and hasn't come back"

Optimus thanked her and started the truck he disappeared when the woman closed the door. Optimus raced down the streets of town, Chloe was no where to been seen. That was when he sopped her bike, he scanned it for DNA and it was most certainly hers. Optimus looked around a bit and found large dents in the cement, they looked almost foot like.

Optimus's mind worked fast, the decepticons had taken her! Suddenly Ironhide's voice came on in his com link.

"Prime, get over here fast" he sounded urgent. Optimus drove back to the base as fast a he could. Once there he saw Ironhide holding Aella close. Ratchet was doing much the same with Nikkei.

Once Nikkei saw him she shouted "you get her back Optimus" Jazz nodded, he replayed a video on the big screen.

Megatron's face appeared "Auto-bite, your going to pay for what you did" Megatron was referring to Ratchet, who smiled. "You will have these girls deaths on your back" the screen when from Megatron to Chloe and another girl who resembled Chloe a lot. The picture switched back to megatron before Optimus could see Chloe properly. His fists clenched in anger, though his face gave nothing away.

"Optimus" Aella's voice entered his thoughts

"Yes Aella" he looked down at her.

"Go get her" he nodded.

"Jazz can you tell me where the signal came from, I don't think they will be at the base after what Ratchet did to them" Ratchet sniggered.

Jazz nodded, he turned to the screen, there was no keyboard, the computer and TV seemed to respond to his mind. Numerous mini screens popped up and after a while a map came up.

"Its weird, the signal is faint, its coming from under a lake… I bet its loaded with security weapons and junk like that" Optimus for the fleetest moment felt some jealously, megatron always got the cool weapons. He then had to remind himself that the weapons were used for evil. Jazz continued "if its loaded with all of the security devices I think there are then it will have to be a one man mission, all of use would get noticed… Optimus you ready?" Optimus had known that he would be the one to go, Chloe was his and he had every intention of getting her back. "We'll stay out of range but will be close enough to get to you if you need us" Optimus nodded.

"Autobots transform and roll out"

"We Rollin'" Jazz once again had to have the last word.

Optimus sighed, why did the decepticons have to build a base in a lake, sure it was a good place but it was so damn hard to get to. This was thought as he sunk down to the depths of the lake searching for something that looked remotely like a base. He saw it after a few minutes. The decepticons had spent all of their time searching for the perfect spot for their base and hadn't had the time to disguise it. The base stood out clearly in the dark water.

Barricade was in the middle of suggesting something to Megatron "you see sir, this one girl wants to kill the other and I thought it would be entertaining to put them in the same cage and see who would win. The one who lives we could kill after, you see we could have a bit of sport and still get back at the Autobots"

Megatron nodded "put the two in the same cage, enjoy your show" Barricade smiled evilly.

"thank you sir" with that he left the room and headed back to the room where Chloe and the other girl were.

Chloe sighed, she was exhausted, fighting had worn her down as had the lack of sleep, and she couldn't sleep with that girl staring at her. She yawned loudly as her jailer walked in. he was smiling, he obviously was happy about something. Silently he opened he sisters cage and opened hers, Chloe was dragged out by a massive hand and shoved into her sisters.

Chloe gasped "oh you don't want to do this, she's gonna kill me" the robot smiled even bigger.

"that's the point" with that he closed the cage and Chloe was left alone with a killer and a robot by stander.

"oh dear" she muttered, her sister eyes her and then lunged.

"my mother will be avenged!" she screamed. Chloe tried to sidestep her and stay out of reach but it was impossible. She got decked hard again on her already bruised side of her face. Chloe held in her scream, she was going to need all of the energy she had.

Optimus swam as best as his large frame would let him, he hated being wet, all of I his wires were protected but he felt so useless underwater, he moved to slow. Finally he reached the main hub of the base, there was an entrance on the bottom, security was lacking there… luckily. He quickly climbed in, his hard metal feet clanked against the metal. Optimus looked around the water dripped off of him causing his optics to lose a bit of their accuracy. Optimus rubbed them and looked around, there was no one. As quietly as his massive frame would allow him Optimus headed out, he had to look for Chloe.

Chloe was thrown roughly against the metal bars, her head cracked threateningly. With a hiss of pain she got back up. Blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes were clouding over. And still she fought never submitting to the fate she had in store for herself. Her sister didn't look tired, she had taken a few good hits but Chloe was tired and what would have been an easy fight was no almost an impossible win.

Her sister charged her again, this time Chloe brought up both her fist and leg, she hit her in the eye and in the stomach, but she wasn't done, with a spin to gain momentum she kicked her hard again, this time a little higher. Her sister screamed as she fell back. Chloe with rejuvenated energy brought up her fists.

Optimus stopped short, he had heard a scream, was it Chloe? Fear ripped though his entire body, what if she died? He would be destroyed. It had never really occurred to him as to why he cared for Chloe so much. She was beautiful, she thought exactly like him and she was a damned good fighter. She tasted great too. He couldn't lose her now. He had to save her. or he would die trying.

For a bot who was used to concealing his feelings Optimus was failing, he felt like killing something as another scream echoed through the base. His fists clenched he ran to where the sound came from.

Chloe didn't think she could take much more of a beating. She was worn out, her shoulders were slumped and her head was at a downward angle. Her body was almost ready to collapse. A foot hit her gut causing her to scream out in pain, she fell to the ground and did not get up. Her sister walked up to stand over her, her smile scared her, her teeth were blood red and she was bruised terribly.

"now you will die" she hissed. Her hand clamped around her neck when Optimus burst into the room.

Barricade looked up "what the-"he was cut off a fist smashed into his face denting a few important parts. Barricade swore with his foot he swung around trying to trip Optimus but he jumped at the right moment missing the foot by inches. Barricade got up as fast as he could but he didn't have time to block when a foot came crashing into the side of his head. Barricade was thrown across the room from the sheer force of the kick.

Optimus turned his head to look at Chloe and gasped, she was under a another girls death grip, her hands were around her neck cutting off all air. Optimus was about to rip open the cage and save her when he got shot. The blast ripped through his armor but luckily didn't hit any thing too essential.

Optimus growled "eat this" he shouted, with that he took out his rifle, aimed and shot. His aim was perfect a nice blow to the gut sent Barricade doubling over. Optimus Opened the cage, locks were for chumps, he ripped through the lock too. Chloe angled her head to look up at her rescuer, she was rapidly loosing air and she was finding it difficult to focus on any thing. Suddenly the hand was ripped off her neck and Chloe gasped for air. She started coughing and rolling over trying to get in as much air as she could.

Optimus was once again distracted Barricade had gotten up and was charging him, but a well placed shot to his spark case sent him down for good. Optimus grabbed Chloe, now was not the time to be gentle, he had to get them out of there.

Optimus ran as fast as his cerbo's would carry him. He made it to the entrance with out meeting another decepticon. He transformed and placed Chloe in the passenger seat. Chloe strapped her self in, Optimus had forgotten in his attempt to get out. soon they were underwater, Optimus gunned his tires and sent them back up to the land of air.

Chloe coughed and gasped, she was soaked, bleeding, bruised, aching all over. She just wanted it to be over. It soon was with Optimus driving down the road, where the rest of the Autobots were waiting.

Ratchet immediately demanded that they drive back so he could fix the two up. Once at the base Chloe and Optimus were put into care. They came out a few days later tired but well. Chloe had major bruises around her neck and if her sister hand crushed her neck any more she might have died. Optimus took a good hit with the blast but he was up and ready to go. Both once were released walked over to Optimus's room and fell asleep immediately. Both were so tired.

**Hello, well I know I said I would get a decepticon a girlfriend well I changed my mind, he'll get a girlfriend in my next story. I still have about one chapter to go for this one and then onto the Bumblebee story. Anyways hope you enjoyed Chloe so far. Keep reading!**

**Sam **


	14. Chapter 14

When Optimus woke up he was surprised to see that Chloe was already gone

When Optimus woke up he was surprised to see that Chloe was already gone. Slowly he got up and searched around his room but she was no where to be found. When he got out he found that only Jazz remained.

Jazz sat quietly on the floor he was staring off into space when Optimus' legs entered his vision. He looked up and saw the question on his face. "Bee took her, the girls wanted to go home for some reason, they wouldn't tell anyone. Aella wouldn't even tell Ironhide."

"Where did they go?" Optimus questioned.

"Nikkei went to Aella's and Chloe went to her house" Jazz looked down, the questioning was done. Optimus was running down the hall, what were the girls up to?

His answer was still unanswered when he reached Chloe's house. Chloe was walking down the driveway carrying bags when she saw Optimus. The look on her face made him shudder, she looked so sad. He put on his holoform just in time, a skinny no nonsense lady walked up to Chloe and told her to get a move on. Her eyes watered as Optimus got out and walked towards her.

The lady didn't notice Optimus and when Chloe fell to her knees and started crying she shook her head.

"Suck it up girl, its just moving" Optimus rushed past the rude woman and knelt down in front of Chloe. She didn't look up at him. Her shoulders shook and her hiccups were loud. Optimus brought himself to Chloe's side and wrapped his arms around her. There he just held her, her face was pressed against his chest as she soaked his shirt. He held her there not letting go, he rocked her back and forth muttering words in cybertronian, they seemed to comfort her and so he continued.

The lady behind them tapped her foot impatiently, but the two gave her no heed, nothing mattered at the moment for Optimus, he just had to hold Chloe and she wanted to be held by him. His string arms squeezed her tightly as she cried into his chest.

Chloe was all out of tears, she wanted to cry some more but she couldn't, she needed an excuse to be held by Optimus for just a little longer. That was all she asked for. She wanted this to be forever she wanted to be with Optimus but that wasn't possible. Until an excuse hit her, she lifted her head and looked deep into Optimus' eyes.

"I love you, don't ever let me go" Optimus pulled her back into him. His chin rested on top of her head and with a smiled he said

"I wasn't planning on it darlin' I cant let you go no matter how hard I try" Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The lady shook her head and muttered "kids" she was about to rip them apart when two girls and a man and a woman walked up behind her.

Aella had brought her parents, and when her mother saw the two hugging each other she burst into tears.

"oh Aella, she is wearing girly clothes, you could learn a thing or too from her" Chloe looked up at those words.

"what, im leaving, I don't think I will be able to see Aella of Nikkei again" Aella's father smiled warmly.

"tell me dear, do you like getting dirty?" Chloe nodded she smiled.

"and you still like fashion?" Aella's mother asked. Chloe nodded again.

"well that settles it right mom?" Aella hung onto her mothers arm.

"yes dear" her mother turned to the lady "we need adoption papers" he voice was crisp and to the point a strange transformation, from the giddy mother to the business woman.

Later in the day Chloe was finally part of a family, she had great friends and great lover. It was all so perfect. So perfect she got down on her hands and knees and cried all over again.

**Well that's it for Chloe, hope you enjoyed it. Look for Bee's girlfriend in Jessica. **


End file.
